


Perfect

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, and nothing else, not a metaphor i promise, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: You teach Jack how to dance. Takes place right after Dean talks to Jack after Jack stabs himself repeatedly.





	Perfect

“Perfect”  
“Jack, what’s the matter?” You ask.  
The Nephilim’s shirt is ripped and blood stained. You begin to panic.  
“What happened?” You ask.  
“I…” He shows you the bloody knife in the sink.  
“Who did this?” the thought that someone would hurt Jack…A thought occurs to you, “Did YOU do this?”  
“Yes,” He peers at you.  
“Why?”  
“I…I hurt people. Dean told me…”  
“What did Dean tell you?” You roll your eyes.  
Jack explains.  
“That won’t happen,” You say, “Sam and I won’t let it.”  
“You won’t?”  
“No. I promise. Dean’s just upset, he gets that way sometimes.”  
You should know. After all, you’ve known the Winchesters for a few years.  
“Could I show you something?” You ask.  
“You change topics fast.”  
“I know. But this is important.”  
“Okay.”  
You grab his hand, “Come with me.”  
He follows you to the main bunker room, where the round table is.  
“What did you want me to see in here?” He asks.  
You take your cell phone out of your pocket and set it on the table.  
“Have you heard of dancing, Jack?”  
“Dancing?”  
“Yes, Jack. Dancing.”  
“I think so.”  
“I’ll show you. Here, pick a song.”  
He searches through your playlist.  
“Perfect,” He says, pressing play on the song.  
“Oh,” You hear the song play, “Ed Sheeran. Slow dancing it is.”  
You set the phone down, grabbing Jack’s hand and putting one on his shoulder.  
“Put one of your hands around my hip,” You say, “There you go. Now, step with me.”  
He begins to step in synch with you, as the music continues.  
“You’re getting it, Jack.”  
“Really?” He sounds so optimistic.  
“Yeah,” You lean your head on his shoulder.

‘I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect’


End file.
